


[Podfic] Caution Tape Romance (OVA Series)

by thecatsmeow (hyperlydian)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlydian/pseuds/thecatsmeow
Summary: Sehun's new roommate has a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caution Tape Romance (OVA Series)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250708) by horse_exobooks. 



> A golden oldie for all my golden oldies <3.

Archive Link: [MP3 (95.4 MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bxbp8nbbs1seinr/Caution%20Tape%20Romance%20by%20horse_exobooks.mp3?dl=0)

Length: 00:51:19

Song: "The Power of Love" from Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts: Lunarock

Also, find the original here: [clicky!](http://horse-exobooks.livejournal.com/1528.html)


End file.
